24fandomcom-20200223-history
CTU Security
CTU Security guards were responsible for the physical protection of Counter Terrorist Unit buildings, offices and it's agents. They controlled entry and exit from the CTU Los Angeles building and aided CTU in holding prisoners and maintaining the security of the building. Organization and equipment CTU Security guards reported to the Special Agent in Charge of the CTU Domestic Unit they work at. Guards controlled the entry and exit of CTU employees, guarded prisoners, and provided security. During a Lockdown, CTU Security Guards were responsible for preventing the entry or exit of anyone in the building and for eliminating or capturing all threats in the building. To accomplish this, they can be ordered by the SAC to do a full sweep of the CTU building. CTU Security guards wore uniforms consisting of black slacks, a red/black or white shirt with the CTU logo, and a black duty belt. They were equipped with a radio, a Beretta 92F or PX4 Storm handgun, and other law enforcement-related pieces of gear. Day 1 During Day 1 CTU Security guards completed their normal duties throughout most of the day. Guards assisted agents from District initiate a lock-down in order to prevent Jack Bauer from leaving. After Nina Myers was discovered to be a mole, George Mason initiated a lock-down. CTU security attempted to prevent Nina from escaping, but she shot and killed the agents in her way with a suppressed pistol. CTU Field Agents finally caught her after Jack Bauer confronted Nina in the CTU building’s parking lot. Day 2 During Day 2 CTU security responded to the bomb attack on CTU, securing the building after it had been compromised. They also guarded Nina Myers after she had been brought in to help locate the nuclear bomb. CTU security participated in the arrest of Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler for working outside of CTU protocol. After the transfer of Marie Warner to CTU, CTU security guarded her for the remainder of the day. Day 3 During Day 3 CTU Security guards assisted Michelle Dessler in capturing Gael Ortega, who was thought to be a mole. Gael got past the first layer of guards but was corner by Michelle and another group of guards just as external security was put into place. CTU Security again guarded Nina Myers. After attempting to commit suicide during interrogation, Nina escaped while being operated upon. She killed several CTU Security guards while trying to escape. During her escape a full security sweep of the building was ordered. CTU Security prevented Ryan Chappelle from trying to leave the CTU building and escape being killed in accordance with Steven Saunders’ latest demand. Tony Almeida incapacitated several CTU Security guards with a tazer in order to free Jane Saunders so he could exchange her for Michelle Dessler, who was being held hostage by Saunders. After Tony’s arrest for treason, he was guarded by CTU Security in a holding room. Day 5 During Day 5, CTU security admitted two terrorists into the building. The first was Hank, an assassin trying to kill Jack Bauer. He was killed by Jack Bauer in medical after killing Dr. Paulson. The second, Ostroff, entered the building using Lynn McGill’s stolen keycard. McGill told Bill Buchanan about his keycard, and a check was initiated to se if anyone had entered the building with his card. When it was found that someone had, Bill ordered a lockdown. During the lockdown Ostroff took a CTU security guard hostage and tried to get him to open a door. When an alarm sounded because of the lockdown, he shot the guard and took his radio. Jack Bauer, who was pursuing him, noticed and ordered the CTU security guards to the roof in order to trick Ostroff. He succeeded and shot Ostroff after he pulled a concealed weapon. Bauer found a timer for a Sentox nerve gas canister, and a Code Six evacuation was ordered. Due to the confusion as a result of switching from a lock down to an evacuation, many CTU personnel were killed, including a large number of CTU security guards. CTU security guards attempted to prevent Jack Bauer from interrogating Audrey Raines, who had been implicated as a mole. Day 6 During Day 6, CTU Security helped capture Jack Bauer after he gave a sensitive Russian defense circuit board to Cheng Zhi in return for Audrey Raines. After Jack escaped and tried to prevent a risky procedure from being done on Audrey, CTU Security assisted a small TAC team breach the room where Jack had barricaded himself. They escorted him back to holding. When the Chinese attacked CTU they had just begun going on alert as all of the security cameras had been disabled. The Chinese commandos caught the guards unaware and killed many before they had the chance to draw their weapons. CTU agents held hostage overpowered their captors just as a TAC team led by Mike Doyle entered the building. Notable CTU Security Guards *Harry Swinton Background information and notes *CTU Security guards may have been private security contractors. This would explain the switch of uniforms in Day 4. *CTU Security guards are often ridiculed by fans of the show due to their usual ineptness. Category:Organizations